Commercially available pry bars slip off a lower support structure (such as joints) when prying attachment devices (such as nails or screws) from architectural members (such as deck boards) because the two paws or distal ends of the hook members are not fully engaged with a lower support structure throughout the prying operation. Also, commercially available pry bars are not capable of providing a horizontal twisting action to posts or panels as part of construction or demolition efforts.
The present invention addresses these issues through use of a modified pry bar that includes a pair of L-shaped paw members that can be angled to address the slippage issue.